User talk:Will49
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 1958 Formula One Season page. Please feel free to leave a message on any of our administrators' talk pages (Gyarados Magnus, MTracey1, Randomg, Matt121 ??? Matt125 or WesleyBranton) if you need help with anything! Gyarados Magnus (talk) 02:37, July 24, 2015 (UTC) F1 Prediction Game We're still searching for users who want to join the Formula 1 Prediction Game we're starting with Predictor Wiki! It's free and fun to play! Please check out the blog post I wrote for more information: User_blog:2Actimv/Predictor_Wiki_-_Formula_1_Prediction_Game! 2Actimv talk http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/2actimv/images/0/0f/NEC_Nijmegen_logo_12.png 14:18, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Admin I've made you an admin, since you've did a lot of good work, including adding details for recent races. I was thinking that since I'm not going to update on the stats following the Canadian Grand Prix until I watch Channel 4's highlights of the race, probably on demand tomorrow because of how late they are on TV tonight, I shall make you an admin so that you can update on the stat templates. They are down below: *Template:Stats/Starts *Template:Stats/Wins *Template:Stats/Podiums *Template:Stats/Points *Template:Stats/FastestLaps *Template:Stats/Grand Chelems *Template:Raceinfo *Template:Career Results/2017 Canadian Grand Prix *Template:Career Results/Points *Template:Career Results/Position *Template:Career Results/Team Position If you can't update them, I'll just have to update them after I watch the race highlights on demand tomorrow. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 18:00, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Templates Okay, so to answer your words on my latest blog, I can see you did update the "Stats" templates, and you need help with the "Career Results" templates, which are what show in the results and standings of the 2017 season. I'll show what they mean: *Template:Career Results/2017 British Grand Prix: You add the results of the drivers who finished in which position in the race, like you add for the winner, for the driver in second place, and so on. The drivers who did not finish in the top ten do not require this coding: . Drivers who did retire from the race without completing over 90% of the race have this template: If they did not start the race, add: If one of them is disqualified (which I doubt is likely to happen): *Template:Career Results/Points: This shows the points that the drivers each have in total after the race, like you would have to add to Hamilton's 151 points from before the British Grand Prix. *Template:Career Results/Position: If a driver scores points that moves them up positions in the drivers' championship, you drag their names up depending on how many positions they've made, while moving other drivers down. For example, if Hamilton wins the race and Vettel finishes eighth or lower, Hamilton's name must be dragged to "1st" and Vettel's to "2nd". I would look at F1 Fanatic's "2017 British Grand Prix championship points" page for drivers who have the same position number. *Template:Career Results/Team Position: Like the template up above, but focuses on the teams. If a team scores points that moves them up positions in the constructors' championship, you drag their names up depending on how many positions they've made, while moving other teams down. You don't need to update the teams' points, because there has already been a coding in the Career Results/Team Points template that adds teams' drivers' points together. I hope this has helped. The history of this Wikipedia template of F1 stats could also help with updating the drivers' season points and positions, while F1 Fanatic's "2017 British Grand Prix championship points" page could be useful for updating the teams' positions. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 00:34, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Discord Hey man, I thought I would make a Discord server for the F1 Wiki. It should allow for better and easier communication between the regular editors. Hope to see you at: https://discordapp.com/channels/366853801551986689/366854783057002508 Regards, RandomG. Randomg (talk) 07:54, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I'm new to the wiki, how can I help?Jtkerrigan (talk) 20:02, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Templates (again) I may not be able to update the templates for the statistics and the standings following the race of the Canadian Grand Prix until Monday, because of how Channel 4 will show them late in the night and I have to be at college on Monday. I've already asked Gyarados Magnus if he could sort them out, but he's not replied since he's usually busy. Could you please sort them out? Here's the list of templates that will need updating: *Template:Latest F1 News *Template:Stats/Starts *Template:Stats/Wins *Template:Stats/Podiums *Template:Stats/Points *Template:Stats/FastestLaps *Template:Stats/Grand Chelems *Template:Raceinfo *Template:Career Results/2018 Canadian Grand Prix *Template:Career Results/Points/2018 *Template:Career Results/Position/2018 *Template:Career Results/Team Position/2018 Here this has helped. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 00:12, June 10, 2018 (UTC) 2018 Mexican Grand Prix Could you please update the pages and templates relating to the 2018 Mexican Grand Prix following the race on Sunday? Because I have to watch highlights on Channel 4, and my family doesn't want me to stay up late to watch the whole highlights of the race when they go through midnight. The templates, by the way, are: *Template:Stats/Starts *Template:Stats/Wins *Template:Stats/Championships *Template:Stats/Podiums *Template:Stats/Points *Template:Stats/FastestLaps *Template:Stats/Grand Chelems *Template:Raceinfo *Template:Career Results/2018 Mexican Grand Prix *Template:Career Results/Points/2018 *Template:Career Results/Position/2018 *Template:Career Results/Team Position/2018 Let me know if you can't update them. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 21:07, October 26, 2018 (UTC) : No problem. The race will end mid-afternoon here. I started to do it the previous time you asked, but Gyarados dived in, so I just backed off. Either way, I'm easy. Will49 (talk) 07:17, October 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks, Will. Now I won't have to worry about the wiki not being completely updated when I watch the highlights on demand on Monday. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 15:09, October 27, 2018 (UTC) :::Oh, and I forgot to mention this yesterday. There's also: Template:Latest F1 News, which would have to be updated so to mention the podium finishers, if Hamilton wins the championship (leave that if he doesn't win the championship at this race), and change "Current event" at the bottom to "Latest event". --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:40, October 27, 2018 (UTC) 2018 Brazilian Grand Prix I would like to again ask for help on updating the results of the race of the Brazilian Grand Prix on Sunday, because while my family have allowed me to stay up to watch the highlights of the race on Channel 4, which end at 12:45 a.m. GMT, they pretty much prefer that I go to bed right afterwards, so I can't update on the race results and the templates on Sunday while I'm trying not to read any spoilers about the results. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 01:31, November 10, 2018 (UTC) :No problem. But I will hold off a bit after the race, as Gyarados/Stuart has been diving in to do updates while I'm working on them. If he shows up, I'll let him do it. If not, I'll get busy. Will49 (talk) 11:36, November 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks. And anyway, Gyarados already said yesterday that he'll have no problem doing it. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 12:41, November 11, 2018 (UTC) 2018 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix I ask for your help again to update everything following the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix tomorrow. I mean, I will be able to watch the race live because it will be live on Channel 4 in the UK, but my computer has become faulty, in which its screen has gone very dark and won't go any brighter, in which I have to have lots of light shining on it so I can see the screen, but I have to deal with holding my phone while using its torch mode. Could you help update everything again after the race, please? (And I've already asked Gyarados Magnus to help as well.) --Lightening McQueen (talk) 20:59, November 24, 2018 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. The race starts at 5 am here, and I'm fighting a bit of a cold, so I won't watch it live. But that's what a DVR is for, right? So whatever Gyarados doesn't get to before I get up, I'll do. So what type of computer do you have? I'm not a tech, but growing up in Silicon Valley does rub off a bit, and I have a lot of friends in the industry. Shoot me some system specs, and I'll poke around.Will49 (talk) 21:31, November 24, 2018 (UTC) ::The type of computer I have is an Acer Aspire E 15 Start. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 10:32, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Admin Rights Hey Will, hope you're well. Just writing to ask for admin rights as both you and Lightening McQueen aren't as active at the moment, and we need to get things setup for the season. It may also be time to discuss what to do with Grand Prix articles as we are so close to having every World Championship race covered on the wiki. Thanks, JPDurzel (talk) 12:32, February 2, 2020 (UTC)